1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates in general to frameless chairs, and more particularly, to a frameless chair having a structural configuration which, among other things, increases longevity, durability, washability, and shapability of the same.
2. Background Art
Frameless chairs have been known in the art for several years. Furthermore, frameless chairs filled with beads of polystyrene foam have likewise been known in the art. While such conventional frameless chairs have become popular, their shapability and durability, among other things, remains problematic. In particular, after a conventional frameless chair has been occupied by a person, the beads of polystyrene foam that are held within the liner of the chair remain substantially compressed resulting in a chair having depression where person was sitting. The depression remains in the chair unless and until a person reshapes the chair by exerting physical force upon itxe2x80x94such as by rolling, shaking, or fluffing the chair.
A second problem associated with conventional frameless chairs is that once the outer liner of the chair has been worn through by normal wear and tear or otherwise damaged by accidental puncturing, the beads of polystyrene foam are readily released from the chair and, in turn, can endanger, for example, small children and/or animals. Moreover, inasmuch as conventional chairs have only one liner, washing such a liner is extremely difficult because the numerous beads of polystyrene foam must first be removed before the liner can be machine washed. In addition, conventional frameless chairs have material and stitching patterns that are not conducive to promoting chair longevity. Specifically, for example, the stitching used in conventional frameless chairs is externally exposed making it vulnerable to xe2x80x9ccatchingxe2x80x9d and/or xe2x80x9csnaggingxe2x80x9d by an occupant.
The present invention is directed to a substantially spherical frameless chair comprising: 1) an outer liner comprising: a) a first end component having a substantially circular peripheral geometry; b) a second end component having a substantially circular peripheral geometry; c) an intermediate component having a substantially rectangular peripheral geometry; said first and second end components being secured to said intermediate component to, in turn, form a substantially spherical outer liner; 2) an inner liner positioned inside of said substantially spherical outer liner comprising: a) a first end component having a substantially circular peripheral geometry; b) a second end component having a substantially circular peripheral geometry; c) an intermediate component having a substantially rectangular peripherical geometry, said first and second end components being secured to said intermediate component to, in turn, form a substantially spherical inner liner; and 3) a plurality of polyurethane foam pieces retained within said substantially spherical inner liner having a density between approximately 1.0 and approximately 3.0 pounds per cubic foot.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the density of the polyurethane foam ranges from between approximately 1.3 and approximately 1.8 pounds per cubit foot.
In yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the outer liner includes a zipper associated with at least one of the first end component, the second end component, and the intermediate component of the outer liner. In this embodiment the zipper is preferably treated with an adhesive material.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the inner liner includes a zipper associated with at least one of the first end component, the second end component, and the intermediate component of the inner liner. In this embodiment the zipper is preferably treated with an adhesive material.
In preferred embodiments the of the invention, the outer liner and the inner liner are fabricated from a machine washable material.
In yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the plurality of polyurethane foam pieces are treated with a substantially water impermeable agent.
In other preferred embodiments of the invention, the outer liner and the inner liner are treated with a substantially water impermeable agent.
Preferably, the outer liner includes at least one seem having an outer surface and an inner surface, said outer surface of seem being void of any exposed stitching.
In an additional preferred embodiment of the invention, at least one of the plurality of polyurethane foam pieces is impregnated with an organic ester.
The present invention is also directed to a substantially spherical frameless chair comprising: an outer liner and means for releasing an odoriferous agent from said chair, wherein the odoriferous agent releasing means comprises at least one of the plurality of polyurethane foam pieces being impregnated with at least one organic ester retained within the inner liner.
The present invention is further directed to a substantially spherical frameless chair comprising: 1) an at least partially gas permeable outer liner comprising: a) a first end component having a substantially circular peripheral geometry; b) a second end component having a substantially circular peripheral geometry; c) an intermediate component having a substantially rectangular peripheral geometry, said first and second end components being secured to said intermediate component to, in turn, form a substantially spherical outer liner wherein the outer liner includes at least one seem having an outer surface and an inner surface, said outer surface being void of any exposed stitching; and 2) a plurality of polyurethane foam pieces having a density between approximately 1.0 and approximately 3.0 pounds per cubic foot retained within said outer liner.